Alergi
by Zaico B
Summary: - The last chapter was updated! - Hiatus account Haehyuk fict/ Boys love/ m-preg/ "nanti twins bangun.."/ "Eompp.. Oppa!"/"Appa, kenapa tidak pakai baju?"/"obat dan 'terapi tambahannya' berhasil, kulihat bercak-bercak merahnya mulai menghilang"/ keluguan si kembar Lee dan si pervert sang appa/ please RnR/ chap 3/3 / Zai present
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Jo twins **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : Family, drama**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love, m-preg**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**Alergi**

**.**

_**Me POV**_

_**.**_

_3.45 pm _

.

Hanya deru nafas kasar yang kini terdengar dari keduanya, setelah mereka mencapai puncaknya kenikmatan. Masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang masih terdengar kencang hingga terdengar oleh pasangan masing-masing dikesunyian malam yang sudah larut ini. Ronde kedua baru saja berakhir dipermainan panas diatas ranjang ini

Terlihat _namja _tampan yang menjadi _top _dalam permainan ini mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh sang _istri _yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan badannya yang atletis. Lalu berbaring disamping pasangannya yang masih memejamkan mata dengan dua belah bibir yang agak terbuka

Tangan _namja _tampan itu bergerak menarik _isteri _cantiknya agar mengahadapnya. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut halus yang menutupi pemandangan indah didepannya. Sang _isteri _ yang menerima pergerakkan lembut dari pasangannya mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, sampai pandangan keduanya bertemu. _Namja _tampan itu menatap lembut kedua manic kelam sang _isteri, _yang ditatap membalas senyumnya tak kalah menawan dengan semburat merah tercetak diwajahnya karena tersipu tak tahan terus ditatap seperti itu oleh _namja _tampan didepannya

"terimakasih untuk malam ini" suara _bass _milik _namja _tampan itu memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Pasangannya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, dan detik berikutnya ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Karena _namja _ tampan tadi memagut bibir tipis milik _isteri_-nya tanpa ada rasa nafsu terselubung didalam ciuman itu. Jarak keduanya terpisah saat _namja _cantik – atau yang dikenal dengan Hyukjae itu – mendorong bahu kekar milik suaminya

"aku mau mandi" ucap Hyukjae pelan seperti bisikan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh _namja _ tampan dihadapannya, atau yang kerap dipanggil Donghae. Alisnya bertaut, menatap khawatir pada Hyukjae

"apa kau yakin caghi?" Hyukjae hanya menjawab dengan anggukan samar

"badanku lengket semua. Dari sore aku belum sempat membersihkan diri karena _twins _tadi sangat rewel" ucap Hyukjae menjelaskan sambil memainkan jari lentiknya dibibir Donghae. Kebiasaannya bila sedang berduaan dengan sang suami. Donghae tersenyum maklum, sekilas mengecup kening Hyukjae

"hmm.. baiklah. Aku hanya khawatir. Cuaca malam ini sangatlah dingin, berndamlah dengan air hangat dan jangan terlalu lama. _Mian _aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk berendam" Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan seringai dibibirnya. Hyukjae mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae menunduk malu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kalau itu sih keinginanmu. Mesum!" Hyukjae memukul ringan dada bidang suaminya. Donghae terkikik pelan mendengar protesan dari _isteri_nya

"tapi kau mencintai suamimu yang tampan ini bukan?" senang sekali menurut Donghae menggoda _isteri_nya ini

"_ahni_-" Hyukjae memutus ucapannya, menunggu reaksi dari sang suami. Dan benar saja, setelah mengupkan itu Hyukjae dapat merasakan tubuhnya didorong pelan oleh kedua tangan kekar Donghae. Mendongakkan wajah Hyukjae, bermaksud agar Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang menatapnya yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'apa-maksudmu' melalui tatapannya yang tajam. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menambah kesan mengerikan dari tatapan itu

Hyukjae yang ditatap seperti itu makin mengembangkan senyumannya. Membuat Donghae yang melihat itu makin geram. Kini sepertinya bukan Donghae yang menggoda Hyukjae, melainkan terlihat Hyukjae yang menggoda sang suami

"-aku tidak mencintaimu. Tapi aku sangatlah mencintai suami tampanku ini" Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae yang sudah memasang muka kesal sekaligus masam untuk menghiburnya agar tidak termakan dengan jawabannya yang pertama yang sempat terputus

Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengecup bibir Donghae cukup lama, ingin melihat apa ada perbuahan mimic dari sang suami. Tapi bibirnya ikut mengerucut – merajuk- saat melihat wajah tampan milik suaminya. Terbesit rasa bersalah sekaligus kekhawatiran takut-takut suaminya ini menganggap ucapannya yang sempat terputus tadi. Salah satu sudut bibir Donghae tertarik kebawah, menunjukan bahwa dirinya masih kesal. Bukan, bukan kesal karena Hyukjae yang tidak mencintainya. Dirinya sudah sangatlah dan pasti tau kalau Hyukjae sangatlah mencintainya. Namun dia kesal mengetahui kalau kini malah dia yang digoda. Dan tentu saja acara 'kesal' pada Hyukjae ini hanyalah acting semata

Hyukjae yang memang salah satu tipe _namja _yang mudah menangis atau nama lainnya cengeng ini karena jiwa kekhawatirannya yang besar seperti seorang ibu itu makin merasa khawatir dengan Doghae yang tak kunjung merubah mimic mukanya. Cairan bening kristal menumpuk dimatanya dan kedua bola mata itu tampak memerah. Tangannya langsung memeluk Donghae erat, membenamkan wajahnya didada telanjang Donghae

"H-hae.." cairan bening yang sempat ia tahan dipelupuk matanya, akhirnya tak kuasa ia tahan. Dadanya berdegub kencang, takut menerima perlakuan Donghae selanjutnya terhadapnya. Dia khawatir teramat sangat bila Donghae mendiamkannya

Hyukjae tersentak saat merasakan dada Donghae seperti bergetar pelan dan telapak tangan Donghae yang menarik tubuh Hyukjae agar lebih mendekat kearahnya. Mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan naik turun, berniat menengkan Hyukjae yang mulai menitihkan air matanya

"pfft.. pfft.. pfft.. bhahahaha.." tawa Donghae terdengar cukup keras. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya makin dibuat khawatir sekaligus kebingungan. Kepalanya kembali mendongak untuk menatap wajah Donghae yang memerah dikarenakan saking gelinya tertawa dengan air mata yang membasahi wajanya sampai ke bibir _namja _imut itu

"k-kenapa k-kau malah tertawa Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan takut-takut. Tawa Donghae makin pecah melihat _isteri _tercintanya kini menatapnya bingung dan terlihat dari nada Hyukjae kalau _isteri_nya kini masih takut. Perlahan Donghae mulai menghentikan tawanya, mangatup kedua belah bibirnya. Membelai wajah itu penuh dengan kelembutan dengan senyuman menawan miliknya

"_Gotcha _caghi!" Hyukjae makin bingung, namun perlahan rasa takutnya mulai menghilang seiringan dengan senyum Donghae yang makin mengembang

"tadi aku hanya membalas menggodamu. Hahaha" lanjut Donghae. Kini tatapannya makin dalam menatap mata Hyukjae yang sudah berhenti menangis

"ishh.! Kau!-"

"sst.. jangan berisik. Nanti _twins_ bisa bangun karena terganggu" jari telunjuk Donghae sudah mengantisipasi kalau _isteri_nya ini akan memprotesnya dengan nada tinggi dan juga suara yang kencang. Hyukjae yang baru sadar kalau dia tadi hendak membentak Donghae dengan nada tinggi akan membangunkan _twins_, langsung membengkap mulutnya sendiri sambil mengontrol emosinya. Dia sendiri tidak mau repot kalau nanti kedua anaknya akan terbangun

"sudah, jika kau ingin mandi cepatlah mandi. Jangan mandi terlalu malam-" Donghae menghentikan ucapannya, melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang tergantung didalam kamar mereka

"lihat, sudah hampir jam empat pagi-" sekilas Donghae mengecup bibir _sexy _Hyukjae lalu berpindah ke kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae yang terpejam merasakan bibirnya kembali dikecup Donghae. Menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ibu jarinya menghapus jejak bekas air mata Hyukjae yang tadi sempat mengalir. Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya, pandangan kedua matanya kembali bertemu

"sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Tapi sungguh tadi aku sempat kesal karena jadi kau yang menggodaku caghi" bibir Donghae mengerucut, mengundah kikikan kecil dari Hyukjae karena melihat tingkah _childish_ Donghae kambuh lagi. Hyukjae menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut

"_ne, gwaenchana.._ aku juga minta maaf _ne_ karena telah menggodamu sampai kau kesal seperti ini" Hyukjae mencubit hidung Donghae gemas. Dia memang harus mengalah jika sifat _childish _dan _protective _milik Donghae keluar, hanya bisa menuruti apa yang suaminya ini katakana atau inginkan, jika tidak pasti akan berakhir dengan dirinya lah yang akan meminta maaf pada Donghae. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah keadaannya. Namun terkadang, sifat dewasa dan wibawa Donghae bisa datang sewaktu-waktu. Donghae mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu. Haah~ hitung-hitung mandi pagi" perlahan Hyukjae beringsut untuk turun dari ranjang yang tadi menjadi salah satu saksi bisu permainan panas antara dia dan Donghae

"ugh.." Hyukjae sedikit mengeluh saat merasakan ngilu dibagian bawahnya imbas dari 'olahraga' malam yang cukup melelahkan tadi. Donghae yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Hyukjae yang masih berusaha untuk pergi mandi, menangkap pinggang Hyukjae saat Hyukjae mengeluh sakit. Tentu saja sebagai suami yang baik, dia harus membantu sang _isteri_. Walau bagaimana pun juga Hyukjae begini karena ulahnya juga

"sudahlah caghi, tidak usah dipaksakan. Kau ingat bukan apa yang bisa terjadi ka-"

"_gwaenchana_ _yeobo~_ badanku lengket. Risih sekali rasanya" Hyukjae menyela perkataan Donghae. Ya, dia tentu tau persis kalau dia mandi terlalu malam atau mandi dengan air yang terlalu dingin dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan dingin dia akan-

"_arra._ Kalau begitu biar kubantu kau untuk sampai kedalam kamar mandi"

_Hup. _Donghae menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit mulus _isteri_nya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae, Hyukjae seketika menahan nafas saat dengan cepat suami tampannya ini mengangkat tubuhnya. Walau umur pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak tahun keempat dan mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan adegan romantic, tapi tetap saja dirinya masih suka tersipu saat berdekatan dengan sang suami

_Kriet._ Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Hyukjae, Donghae memasuki kamar mandi lalu mendudukkan Hyukjae diatas kloset yang tertutup. Kemudian beralih pada _bath up _yang tak jauh dari jangkauan pandangnya. Salah satu tangannya memutar keran air, mengatur suhu air. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia balikan, sehingga telapak tangannya merasakan air yang keluar dari keran tersebut. Merasa air yang akan digunakan _isteri_nya sudah dalam _temperature_ yang bagus, Donghae kembali pada Hyukjae

"tunggulah sebentar, _temperature _airnya sudah aku atur" Hyukjae tersenyum senang saat melihat sang suami sangat perhatian terhadapnya

"terimakasih" Hyukjae menghadiahi sang suami kecupan ringan dibibir. Donghae ikut tersenyum, namun dalam hatinya ada rasa khawatir akan kesehatan fisik _isteri_nya setelah ini

"_ne, gwaenchana_. Kalau perlu bantuan atau sesuatu panggil aku saja" anggukan kecil yang diberikan Hyukjae sebagai jawaban. Tangannya mendorong pelan badan Donghae untuk keluar kamar mandi

"_ne. _sudah sana kau keluar lagi. Aku takut kau malah menyerangku lagi" Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengar gurauan dari sang _isteri_

"_ne ne arrsseo.._ aku keluar. Ingat, jangan terlalu lama berendam" ujar Donghae memperingatkan

"iya.. _nae nampyeon_. Kalau kau tidak keluar, kapan aku akan memulai untuk mandi?"

"mengusirku _eoh?_" Donghae tampak tak terima dengan kalimat yang dituturkan Hyukjae yang terkesan mengusirnya

"terserah. Lihat, airnya sudah mulai meluap dan sekarang mungkin matahari akan terbit. Sebaiknya kau istirahat mumpung ada waktu" _brak._ Setelah mengatakan itu, Hyukjae langsung mendorong Donghae cukup keras lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan segera

Sedangkan Donghae yang sudah berada diluar kamar mandi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu berjalan menuju ranjang dan merangkak menaikinya, menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang _isteri_. '_Tapi besok hari libur'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Namun detik berikutnya ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali bergerumul dengan selimut tebal

Dilain sisi –kamar mandi- terlihat Hyukjae yang tengah berendam dengan air hangat dicampur aroma terapi yang menenangkan. Saking asiknya menikmati ketenangan yang melanda ditubuhnya, ia lupa dengan perkataan suaminya. Ia hampir menghabiskan setengah jam untuk membersihkan tubuhnya

Kini hanya _bathrobe _yang melekat pada tubuh rampingnya selepas selesai dari acara berendamnya. Langkahnya masih tertatih karena merasakan ngilu dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan pangeran tampan yang sedang terlelap

Ia tertegun saat hendak berjalan kearah lemari pakaian miliknya atau lebih tepatnya milik dia dan Donghae, matanya tadi sekilas melihat jam dinding dan itulah yang menyebabkan ketertegunannya itu. Jarum pendek jam itu berhenti di angka enam dan jarum panjangnya mengarah ke angka yang sama

'_Selama itukah?' _ucapnya dalam hati menelaah. Berfikir sejenak baju apa yang akan ia kenakan hari ini. Dan akhirnya memilih kaus _v-neck_ berwarna biru muda dan dipadukan dengan celana _jeans _selutut berwarna biru dongker, makin memperlihatkan kaki jenjang ramping miliknya. Kaus _v-neck _yang ia kenakan sedikit longgar hingga menampakan sedikit bahunya yang masih berhiaskan tanda kepemilikan dan juga kaus berbahan tipis itu membuat dua tonjolan kecoklatan didadanya samar-samar terjiplak

Sedikit memutar tubuhnya, memastikan dirinya sudah terlihat lebih _fresh _dari sebelumnya. Badannya berbalik melihat _namja_ tampan yang masih sibuk dengan alam mimipinya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Mendekati tubuh _naked namja _itu yang masih tertutup selimut. Membelainya perlahan kemudian menarik selimut itu sedikit

"_yeobo ireonna~_" bisiknya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae, hanya bahunya sedikit mengangkat karena rasa geli yang menjalar didaerah telinganya. Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu sang suami yang terlihat sangat letih

Kakinya tergerak mengarah ke pintu kamar mereka, memutar kunci yang tergantung di knop pintu searah dengan jarum jam. Hingga terdengar bunyi, _ceklek_. Dan tada! Setelah pintu itu terbuka, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kedua anaknya yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu sambil menatap kearahnya

"_mom_"

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**.**

Halo semua.. actually, account ini hiatus. From Hachimitsu M to be Zai. Dan, kami different person. Hanya itu sedikit pemberitahuannya

Macam mana dengan fict yang satu ini? Fict ini kemungkinan twoo shot, dan chap selanjutnya sudah tersimpan di flashdisk. Jadi tinggal post aja. Tapi buat penyemangat, minta review nya ya.. ^^

_Gomawo~ _

See ya in next chap


	2. Perfect Wife

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Jo twins **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : Family, drama**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love, m-preg, boring story**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**Alergi **

**.**

_**Me POV **_

**.**

Hyukjae terkejut karena sudah mendapati kedua _aegya_nya sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Namun dia baru sadar, kalau kedua anaknya memang bangun pada pagi hari sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan _seseorang _yang masih tergulung dibawah selimut. Ya, kepala keluarga dirumah ini

"_Mom,_ kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" sang _hyung _dari dua _namja _kecil itu mulai membuka suaranya karena sudah sangat bosan untuknya berdiri disitu

"_Mian caghi~. Mommy _baru saja selesai mandi" Hyukjae mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua malaikat kecilnya. Menatap bergantian kearah mereka sambil memberikan senyuman hangat

"Ugh.. _mom_" anak tertua yang diketahui bernama Youngmin ini memang sangat menjiplak _mommy _mereka, lebih manja. Tubuhnya langsung menghambur ke dada Hyukjae, menyentuh salah satu tonjolan kecil yang ada disana

"_Waeyo?_" Tanya Hyukjae lembut, tangannya mengelus suraian halus Youngmin. Anak termuda yang hanya terpaut beberapa detik dari Youngmin, merasa kini sudah diacuhkan

"Umh.." tangan mungil Youngmin mulai mengusap _nipple _Hyukjae, yang membuat Hyukjae merasakan geli karenanya. _Mommy _yang memang mengerti maksud Youngmin, menyingkap kaus yang dipakainya dan memberikan apa yang anaknya inginkan

Youngmin yang sudah melihat _benda _mungil menggemaskan kesukaannya pun langsung melahap _benda _itu. Tanpa kedua _namja _tersebut sadari yang masih asik dengan aktiftas mereka, si bungsu dari keluarga ini diam-diam masuk kedalam kamar utama –kamar Haehyuk-. Naik keatas kasur dengan cara merangkak, namun sekarang berpindah tempat menjadi naik keatas sang _appa _

Tangan mungilnya berusaha menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Donghae. Belum juga selimut itu terbuka sampai kepala, Donghae yang merasa pergerakan pada selimutnya menarik kembali selimut itu sampai kewujud semula. Sedangkan Kwangmin –nama adik Youngmin ini- menyergit bingung, detik berikutnya kebingungannya terganti dengan ujung bibirnya yang ditarik keatas atau lebih dikenal dengan menyeringai. Otak jeniusnya berjalan dengan cepat, hingga..

"_Appa! Ireonna appa!_" Kwangmin meloncat-loncat diatas tubuh Donghae yang mulai terbangun sambil berteriak cukup keras hingga sang _appa _dan dua _namja _manis yang sedang sibuk berdua teralihkan perhatiannya kearah Kwangmin. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Hyukjae dipanggil _mommy _sedangkan Donghae _appa_. Hal ini terjadi disaat kedua buah hati mereka baru menginjak usia dua tahun, dimana keduanya baru belajar berbicara. Saat mereka diminta untuk mengikuti kalimat yang diucapkan kedua orangtua mereka, disaat itulah panggilan untuk kedua orangtua mereka yang berbeda

.

_Flashback _

_._

"_Appa.." Donghae mengajarkan kepada kedua anaknya untuk memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _appa, _yang berarti ayah. Kwangmin dan Youngmin bisa mengikutinya, walau dengan sedikit terbata. Donghae tersenyum bahagia karena kedua anaknya bisa memanggilnya _appa. _Donghae masih mengulangnya beberapa kali, hingga kini giliran Hyukjae_

Eomma _dikeluarga itu merasa detak jantungnya berdetak tak normal, ia merasa hari ini sangatlah mendebarkan. Ada rasa gelisah menyeruak dalam dadanya, namun ia tepis jauh rasa itu. Yang ia pikirkan kini ialah kedua anaknya yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _eomma

_Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Eomma.." Hyukjae mengucapkannya dengan perlahan, agar kedua buah hatinya itu tidak kesulitan dalam mengulangi kalimat singkat tadi. Kwangmin dan Youngmin mulai membuka dua belah bibirnya, membentuk huruf 'o'. "Eompp.. Eommph.. Eoppa" seru Kwangmin yang terlebih dahulu mengulangi kalimat Hyukjae. Seketika Hyukjae dan Donghae mencelos saat mendengar ucapan sang anak yang lebih mirip dengan panggilan 'oppa'_

_Youngmin menatap sang adik, lalu ia tersenyum dan mengikuti perkataan adiknya. "Oppa.!" Namun ucapannya lebih tepat dari Kwangmin. Bukan tepat kearah eomma, melainkan oppa. Hyukjae sedikit resah akan hal ini, walau bagaimana pun juga, apa jadinya bila dua balitanya memanggilnya 'oppa'. Sangat tidak masuk akal!_

_Donghae yang melihat keresahan Hyukjae, merangkul bahu _isteri_nya ini untuk mendekat kearahnya. Memberi kenyamanan tersendiri. "Coba diulang lagi caghi~, mungkin mereka masih bingung" Donghae mengusap bahu sang isteri dan memintanya mengulangi perkatannya. Hyukjae mengangguk, mengembangkan senyumnya yang sempat memudar. Sedikit menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri_

"_Eomma.." kali ini Hyukjae mengulangnya dengan lebih perlahan, kemudian ia hanya diam menunggu suara kedua buah hatinya untuk mengulangnya lagi. "Eompph.. Oppa.!" Ucap Kwangmin dan Youngmin hampir bersamaan. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang suami. "Bagimana ini Hae?" suara Hyukjae terdengar seperti cicitan, namun Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya. Donghae tak ingin ambil pusing, ia memutar otaknya cepat_

_Sedikit mendorong tubuh yang ada dalam dekapannya, menghadapkannya ke kedua anaknya. Tak disangka Hyukjae telah meneteskan air matanya yang membuat Donghae juga merasa sakit dalam dadanya, ia tak suka orang yang paling dicintainya tersakiti. Ibu jarinya mengusap aliran air mata Hyukjae, berbisik ditelinga Hyukjae membuat pemilik telinga menatapnya sedikit ragu, tapi Donghae hanya mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah.."_

_Hyukjae menghilangkan jejak cairan bening yang ada di pipinya. Ia akan mencoba ide suaminya. Jari telunjuknya terarah ke dadanya. "Mommy.." dengan kalimat yang berbeda, namun dengan kecepatan yang sama, dengan perlahan. Kwangmin dan Youngmin terlihat bingung, karena pasalnya mereka baru mendengar kalimat itu. "Momm.. mommy.." Kwangmin hendak mengulang, terhenti saat indera pendengerannya menangkap suara dari hyung-nya. Hal itu sukses membuat dua namja dewasa yang ada disana membelalak lebar. Tak disangka, hal ini berhasil. Youngmin dapat mengupkan kalimat itu, artinya tinggal menunggu si bungsu_

_Bibir Kwangmin sudah siap mengulang perkataan Youngmin. "Mom.. mommy.!" Dengan penekanan yang lebih tegas dipengucapan terakhir, Kwangmin berhasil mengulanginya dengan lebih jelas. _Tes. _Air mata haru turun begitu saja di pipi tirus Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Donghae, membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya_

"_Aku berhasil.."_

_._

_End Flashback _

_._

"Argh.! Y-yak! Ugh.. sakit sakit" karena terganggu, Donghae mau tak mau menyingkap selimut dan bangun dari ketenangan tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, memincingkan matanya kala melihat _evil _kecil diatas tubuhnya sambil tersenyum manis yang menurut Donghae dibuat-buat. _Aish.. anak ini! Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini_, Donghae yang masih kesal tidurnya terganggu memilih mendumal dalam hati

"Aish.. Kwang -_ie_, jangan ganggu _appa _tidur _caghi_" Hyukjae berbalik dan menghampiri si bungsu masih dengan Youngmin dibalik kausnya. Donghae yang beralih melihat Hyukjae, sontak tercengang seketika. Dia tau apa yang ada dibalik kaus Hyukjae itu. Seketika pikiran-pikiran _yadong_nya berputar diotaknya, kembali mengingat kegiatan panas mereka yang belum lama selesai. _Lebih menyenangkan kalau aku yang diposisi Youngmin_, tanpa sadar Donghae menyeringai mesum sambil menatap kearah tubuh Youngmin yang ada digendongan Hyukjae

"_Hajiman,_ sekarang sudah pagi _mom_" Kwangmin berbalik menatap Hyukjae, mengelak atas aksi jahilnya. Suara Kwangmin seketika membuyarkan pikiran mesum Donghae. Dia baru ingat bagaimana keadaanya sekarang, _naked!_ Bagimana jadinya kalau kedua anaknya melihatnya yang seperti ini, tentu sangat tidak baik

"Ah _ne ne. Appa _bangun. Tapi anak _appa _ini juga harus turun dulu dari atas tubuh _appa. _Bagaimana _appa _bisa bangun kalau Kwang-_ie _masih menimpa _appa_" Donghae beranjak merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk diatas kasur. Pergerakannya membuat selimut yang dikenakannya tertarik, karena masih ada Kwangmin diatasnya alhasil dadanya sedikit ter _-expose _

"_Appa, _kenapa tidak pakai baju?" ucap Kwangmin polos. Hyukjae yang tadi sempat sibuk mengusap punggung Youngmin dalam dekapannya, teralihkan dengan percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu. _Blush. _Pipi Hyukjae sontak berubah warna saat melihat dada bidang suaminya. Bukan, bukan karena kagum dengan betapa _perfect_-nya otot-otot yang tercipta disana. Tapi karena melihat bercak-bercak merah yang tertera disana hasil kegiatan panas mereka semalam

"Ah i-itu karena _a-appa _kepanasan" lengannya menarik kembali agar selimut yang dikenakannya menutupi dada bidangnya. Saat ia mengutarakan alasannya, matanya tak luput dari mata indah milik Hyukjae. Sekilas memberi kerlingan yang makin membuat warna kemerahan diwajah Hyukjae makin ketara

"_Jeongmal_? Padahal semalam Kwang-_ie _sempat kedinginan" ujarnya polos, membuat kontak mata antara orang tuanya terputus

"ah, mungkin karena Kwang-_ie _menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu yang terlalu rendah" kini pandangannya beralih ke anak tampannya. Hyukjae mendekati Kwangmin

"_Kajja! _Kita mandi, lalu buat sarapan! _Appa _juga ingin mandi" mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kamar utama. Ia berfikir, tidak baik bila kedua anaknya berlama-lama didalam sini dalam keadaan yang masih sama seperti saat mereka selesai bercinta. Apa lagi untuk Kwangmin, anaknya itu akan bertanya lebih seputar keadaan dikamar ini. Untung saja si kecil sedang menurut, jadi ia hanya mengikuti _mommy _cantiknya untuk segera mandi. Saat sampai diambang pintu, badan Hyukjae berbalik menghadap suaminya

"Bersihkan tubuhmu _yeobo_. Jangan sampai _uri aegya _ bertanya yang tidak-tidak" suaranya hampir berbisik, namun yang diberi pesan bisa mengerti dari pergerakan bibir Hyukjae. Donghae hanya memberi senyuman hangat dan anggukan samar, ia senang kalau _isteri_nya itu benar-benar sangat perhatian

.

_Skip time _

.

Seusai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _ibu rumah tangga _yang baik, ya tentu mengurus kedua anaknya mandi dan setelah itu sarapan. Kini ia tengah menonton televisi diruang tengah walau tidak dalam keadaan yang nyaman, sedangkan kedua anaknya sudah berlari masuk kedalam mereka, sibuk dengan berbagai mainan milik mereka. Terlihat kepala keluarga dirumah itu keluar dari kamar mengenakan celana pendek serta kaus biru muda bergambar ikan badut sebagai atasannya

Berjalan kearah sang _namja _cantik yang masih bergerak-gerak ditempatnya membuat si pelaku maupun orang yang melihatnya pun risih. Biar diperjelas, kini Hyukjae tengah berusaha menonton acara kesukaannya dengan salah satu tangannya menyusup kedalam baju bagian belakangnya, membuat baju bagian depannya ikut tersingkap

"Ada apa _caghi_? _Gwaenchana?_"

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**.**

Hallo lagi reader..

Sesuai janji saya di chapter satu, saya akan update cepat sebisa saya. _Mian _karena tidak bisa menepati janji saya yang lain yaitu membuat fict ini two shoot ^^. Soalnya pas Zai liat lagi, eh ternyata sudah menembus 2000+ kata. Zai kurang suka akan hal itu.. #curcol euy#

Terimakasih banyak buat reader yang sudah berbaik hati me-review, menjadikan saya maupun fict ini favorite reader. Sekedar penjelasan saja, maksud 'Hiatus Account' itu karena pen name yang sekarang itu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya ^^. Karena sebelumnya account ini dipegang saudari saya, jadi berganti nama deh. Haha..

Dan maaf juga karena NC-an Haehyuk-nya harus saya undur ke chapter 3. Maaf maaf..

Kenapa diundur? Karena.. jawabannya kembali keatas. Saya kurang suka yang kalimatnya sampai menembus angka 2000. Saya suka cerita yang ringan, seringan permen kapas #whuuz..#

Oya, one more. Inti dari cerita ini ada di chapter 3, yaitu chap terakhir. Okay deh itu aja. Selebihnya terimakasih banyak.. banyak banget deh

_Gomapta chinguya~_

See ya in next chap


	3. Hyukjae's Allergy

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Jo twins **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : Family, drama**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love, m-preg**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**Alergi**

**.**

"Ada apa _caghi_? _Gwaenchana?_" Donghae sudah duduk tepat disamping Hyukjae. Sedikit susah menelan _saliva_nya karena melihat tubuh sang _isteri_nya yang menurutnya itu terlihat sangat _sexy_. _Ugh.! Hyukkie, hanya melihat dirimu yang seperti ini saja milikku sudah mulai mengeras_. Sungguh, susah payah Donghae menahan gejolak yang mulai kembali datang dalam dirinya. Namun yang diperhatikan masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, tanpa memikirkan dampak yang mungkin negative bagi dirinya

"Ugh.! Hae~ kurasa alergiku kambuh lagi. Haish.. gatal" Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sang suami. Mukanya memancarkan akan ketidak nyamanan yang jelas Donghae sendiri tau itu. Digerakkannya badan Hyukjae hingga makin mendekat kearah Donghae, matanya menyaratkan akan keletihan. Kalian tau apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukjae? Seperti yang dikatakan Hyukjae sebelumnya, alerginya kambuh lagi. Dirinya memiliki alergi pada suhu dingin, kalau alerginya ini kambuh maka akan timbul lah warna kemerahan yang lebih terlihat seperti kulit yang habis digigit oleh serangga namun memiliki ukuran yang agak besar

"Hem.. kan tadi sudah aku ingatkan. Sekarang, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Tanya Donghae prihatin. Tangan besarnya turut serta membantu Hyukjae mengelus punggungnya yang sudah tampak memerah. Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan anggukan

"Sekarang tidak hanya gatal, tapi juga mulai terasa perih. Bagaimana ini Hae~?" wajah Hyukjae makin memelas menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Donghae mengukir senyuman di kedua belah bibirnya, menarik tangan Hyukjae dari dalam bajunya sendiri. Meminta Hyukjae berhenti menggaruk punggungnya sendiri, ia tidak mau _isteri_nya ini makin tersiska

"Sudah, jangan terus digaruk. Nanti yang ada dirimu lah yang makin merasakan sakit" ujar Donghae menatap Hyukjae. "Sini biar aku lihat" Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tangannya yang mulai merambat ke bagian bawah baju Hyukjae. Tak menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, Donghae melancarkan aksinya

"_Caghiya.._ kau menggaruknya terlalu kasar" Donghae agak tercengang kala sudah melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang bisa dikatakan berbeda dari yang biasanya. Permukaan kulit Hyukjae yang awalnya putih mulus, kini berganti warna dengan banyaknya bekas garukan jemari Hyukjae sendiri. Hyukjae menunduk dalam, ia tau kini ia seperti telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri

"_Ne, mian_. Tapi tadi itu sungguh sangatthh.. ah Hae.. eungh.." belum juga Hyukjae mengelak, perkataannya malah berganti dengan lenguhan akibat perbuatan suaminya. Hyukjae merasakan geli sekaligus perih pada punggungnya yang tengah diberi kecupan-kecupan ringan oleh Donghae. Suaminya itu berniatan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan gatal yang didera Hyukjae, namun sepertinya niat baiknya itu akan melenceng. Donghae sendiri sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan akan hal ini saat melihat _isteri_nya yang _sexy_ itu untuk mengambil kesempatan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka semalam

Kepala Hyukjae mendongak keatas, menikmati sensasi baru pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan Donghae yang mengetahui respon dari Hyukjae menyeringai dalam hati. _Great! Berarti aku bisa meneruskan yang semalam! _Tak ingin niat melencengnya diketahui Hyukjae, Donghae hanya bisa membatin. Lidah Donghae terjulur menjilat kulit punggung Hyukjae yang menghasilkan lenguhan lagi dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit merinding saat merasakan sedikit rasa perih pada punggungnya, yang ternyata telah dilumuri _saliva_ milik sang pelaku. Sejenak Donghae menghentikan aksinya, membalikan tubuh Hyukjae agar menghadapnya. Seringainya makin mengembang seketika, _sexy! _Satu kata itu lah yang langsung terlintas di otaknya. Mata Hyukjae yang sedikit terkatup, bibir bawah yang digigit, dan tak lupa wajah manisnya yang sudah menghangat

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Donghae meminta izin. "Tapi Hae, tubuhku kini sedang tidak menarik" ucap Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. _Namja _tampan yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu sedikit menyatukan alisnya, tanda ia tidak suka dengan jawaban _isteri_nya. Namun, detik berikutnya senyuman hangatlah yang tercipta di wajah tampannya. Ia paham betul dengan maksud Hyukjae-nya. Jarak antar keduanya kala Donghae mempertemukan kedua belah bibir milik mereka, hanya ciuman lembut dan setelahnya diputus oleh Donghae

"Bicara apa kau ini _caghi?_ Kata siapa tubuh _sexy-_mu ini tidak menarik?-" Donghae member jeda antar kalimatnya. Jemari terlatihnya sudah bermain dengan benda menarik nan imut didada Hyukjae. "Eungh.. Hae ah.." Hyukjae berusaha meredam desahannya agar tidak keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bahaya bila kedua anaknya memergoki keduanya tengah bercumbu, apa yang harus mereka jelaskan nantinya. "Tubuhmu ini sangat menggoda _caghiya~_". Lanjut Donghae berucap dekat dengan telinga Hyukjae

Telapak tangan Hyukjae menggenggam salah satu pergelangan tangan Donghae, menariknya pelan. Memintanya untuk berhenti, Donghae yang mengerti hanya menurut. "Jangan Hae. Bagaimana kalau twins melihatnya?" Donghae hanya menaikkan bahunya, pertanda ia sangatlah acuh. "Kalau begitu kita pindah ke kamar saja?" bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah berusaha mengajak _isteri_nya itu untuk _making love_

"Tapi _yeobo-_" Hyukjae bungkam saat hendak memprotes suaminya karena kini kedua _aegya_nya tengah menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan polos mereka. "_Mom, _kenapa _mommy _tidak pakai baju?" _Bingo! _Panjang umur sekali mereka itu. Baru saja ingin menghindar dari berbagai jurus pertanyaan mereka, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada pasangan HaeHyuk itu.

Hyukjae yang menjadi sasaran perhatian karena ketebukaan tubuh mulusnya terlihat gelagapan. Ia mengutuk dirinya dan tentu saja suaminya karena terlalu ceroboh melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. "A-ah, itu tadi k-karena baju _mommy_ basah _aegya_" Hyukjae hendak membenarkan kembali kaus yang ia kenakan, namun gerakannya terhenti saat lengan besar Donghae menarik tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dada Donghae

"Kwang-ie! Young-ie! Lihat sudah jam berapa. Bukankah sekarang ada acara kesukaan kalian? Apa kalian ingin tertinggal acara itu?" dengan cepat, otak cemerlang yang sebenarnya kelewat mesum itu berkerja. Dirinya sangat hafal dengan aktivitas harian kedua _namja _kecil yang ada dihadapannya saat ia sedang berada dirumah, dengan begitu ia pun tau rutinitas apa saja yang akan kedua bocah itu lakukan di hari libur ini

Lee brother itu terlihat saling bertatapan, seperti sedang saling bertukar pikiran. Hingga pekikan yang cukup melengking dari keduanya terdengar, bagaimana bisa mereka lupa dengan acara favorit mereka. Donghae makin menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar debuman keras dari pintu yang ditutup dengan gerakan cepat. Ini pertanda kalau aku bisa meminta 'kenikmatan' pada Hyukkie, piker Donghae. Bukanlah _positive thinking _yang ada didalam otaknya saat ini, melainkan pikiran-pikiran berbau ke-_yadong_-an yang mengisi kepalanya

Belah bibir Donghae sudah dekat dengan daun telinga _isteri_nya, "Kita lanjutkan _ne_?" jemari handal Donghae tengah menyusup di balik atasan Hyukjae, memainkan benda mungil kegemarannya yang sempat ia biarkan. "Eungh.. H-hae~ aah.. nanthhii.. sshh.. _twins _ughh.. melihathh.. eunghh" desahan erotis Hyukjae makin menjadi saat tangan Donghae yang lain sudah bermain dengan benda panjang yang tak sepangjang milik Donghae didaerah tengah selangkangannya

Dengan sekali gerakan, Donghae sudah berhasil berdiri dengan Hyukjae dalam dekapannya. Reflek, kedua lengan Hyukjae sudah melingkar dileher suami tertampannya. Deru nafasnya terdengar kasar oleh Donghae, ia pasti sudah mulai _horny_, pikir Donghae. Untuk antisipasi agar kesenangannya tidak diganggu oleh dua _namja_ cilik nan menggemaskan yang ada dikamar mereka, Donghae mengunci pintu kamarnya saat telah memasuki kamar mereka

Donghae membaringkan tubuh langsing sang _isteri_ diatas ranjang, ia pun kini sudah dalam posisi menindih Hyukjae dengan bibir keduanya yang sudah berpagutan. Dengan lincah, Donghae mulai melucuti pakaian Hyukjae satu per satu. Hingga kini Hyukjae sudah dalam keadaan _full naked, _sedangkan dirinya masih lengkap dengan kain yang ia kenakan. Kebutuhan akan oksigen, bibir Donghae berpindah ke leher jenjang Hyukjae yang bisa dikatakan tidak seputih susu, karena masih banyak teradapat _kiss mark _bekas acara _making love _mereka semalam

Desahan nikmat keluar begitu saja dari bibir _sexy _Hyukjae yang makin membuat si pendengar yang ada diatasnya makin terangsang. Benda panjang yang tersemat diantara selangkangan Donghae maupun Hyukjae makin membengkak. Donghae menurunkan kecupannya, terus membuat tanda kemerahan disetiap inci tubuh yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya itu. "Eunghh..! H-hae.. ah pphelaan-pelaanh.. akh.!" Hyukjae melenguh saat merasakan lidah, bibir, juga gigi Donghae tengah mengerjai _nipple _sebelah kiri miliknya. Jemarinya menyusup kedalam suraian hitam Donghae saat dirinya makin menikmati permainan suaminya. Kedua _nipple_-nya yang dikulum bergantian, satu tangan yang bermain dengan _nipple _yang lain, dan kejantanannya yang dikocok dan diremas kasar

Hyukjae makin meremas kuat surai hitam Donghae, berusaha menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dideranya. Kecupan Donghae semakin turun, mengitari lingkar pusar Hyukjae sesaat dengan lidahnya, hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan kejantanan Hyukjae yang sudah mengacung menantang. Kini kedua telapak tangan Donghae sedang menggenggam benda panjang itu, mengurutnya dengan gerakan naik turun, dan sesekali mengocoknya dengan gerakan tak beraturan. "Akh.. eunghh.. Hae.. hissaaph.. ugh.. aaahh.." Hyukjae meracau tak jelas disaat rongga mulut Donghae menghisap miliknya dengan sangat pintar.

Kepala Donghae bergerak naik turun menghisap junior Hyukjae makin kuat, gigi-giginya kadang ia gesekan dengan batang junior Hyukjae, menciptakan sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa. Kedua tangan Hyukjae mencengkram sprei dengan kuat saat dirasakannya ejakulasi sudah dekat. "H-hampphir akh.. hampphiir samphaii AKH.! H-hae.!" Hyukjae memekik kencang saat ejakulasinya tertunda oleh _cock ring_ yang berhasil meraptkan jalan keluar cairannya. Mata sayunya mendelik kearah si pelaku yang tak lain _namja _tampan yang ada diatasnya yang kini sedang berdiri bertumpuan dengan kedua lututnya

Donghae bergerak membuka kaus yang ia kenakan, tubuhnya sekarang sudah benar-benar panas. Terlihatlah dada bidang serta oto-otot yang tercipta disana. Donghae bergerak maju, menarik tubuh atas _isteri_nya agar bisa dalam keadaan terduduk. "Ayo bukakan _caghi~"_ pinta Donghae yang terdengar seperti perintah bagi Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae membuka kaitan, juga resleting celana Donghae. Matanya ia buat agak terkatup, malu membayangkan akan istimewanya benda yang masih terbungkus rapih dihadapannya saat ini. Hyukjae meneguk salivanya saat tangannya berhasil menurunkan celana Donghae, hingga kini hanya tertinggal satu kain lagi yang membalut tubuh _perfect _Donghae

"Bukakan semuanya _caghiya~_" salah satu telapak tangan Donghae menangkup sisi wajah sebelah kirinya, dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae kembali sadar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dengan satu gerakan namun perlahan, Hyukjae sudah membebaskan benda kebanggaan _namja _tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Junior Donghae mengacung tinggi seakan-akan menantang. Hyukjae selalu takjub setiap melihat dan merasakan benda panjang itu, ia tak habis pikir, benda yang kini menjulang kehadapannya itu bisa masuk merasuki _hole _ketatnya

Donghae sedikit memajukan pinggulnya hingga juniornya menyentuh bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Sang _isteri _yang mengerti akan maksud sang suami, membuka dua belah bibirnya, membiarkan batang junior itu masuk kedalam rongga hangat mulutnya. "Sshh.." desahan ringan Donghae tertangkap oleh Hyukjae saat dirinya mencekungkan pipinya, gerakan yang seperti ingin melahap habis junior Donghae. Hal itu membuat si pendengar makin bersemangat memuaskan suaminya, giginya menggigit-gigit kecil batang yang ada didalam mulutnya. Hyukjae merasakan ada tarikan yang membuat junior Donghae keluar dari dalam mulutnya, dan itu tarikan tersebut berasal dari Donghae sendiri

"Haah.. ah.. sudaah cukuph.." deru nafas Donghae belum stabil karena nikmatnya _blow job _dari sang _isteri. _Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae, membuat _namja _manis itu mau tidak mau kembali berbaring dibawah suaminya. Tangan kanan Donghae meremas pelan junior Hyukjae yang diujungnya masih terpasang _cock ring_, yang sukses membuat Hyukjae melenguh keras karena sakit dan nikmat yang dirasakannya bersamaan

Sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia arahkan kedepan wajah Hyukjae, menyodorkan ketiga jarinya untuk Hyukjae kulum. Hyukjae hanya menurut, karena ia sendiri ingin melepaskan cairan miliknya dengan segera. Ketiga jari Donghae sudah basah dengan air liur yang dikulum Hyukjae, setelah dirasanya cukup licin, Donghae menarik jemarinya dari dalam mulut _isteri_nya

"Aku mulai _ne_? Tahanlah sebentar" ujar Donghae dengan ketiga jarinya yang sudah basah sedang menyapa gerbang masuk _hole _ketat yang akan ia jamahi. Didorongnya satu jarinya kedalam _hole _Hyukjae sebagai permulaan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari _namja _manis itu sebelumnya. Tak ada rasa sakit yang menyelubungi bagian bawahnya, hanya rasa risih seperti diisi dengan benda asing yang ukurannya kecil itu

Donghae menggerakan satu jarinya yang sudah tertanam didalam tubuh sang _isteri_ dengan gerakan memutar dan keluar – masuk. Melihat pergerakan Hyukjae yang tampak tidak kesakitan, Donghae menambahkan satu jarinya lagi kedalam _hole _Hyukjae, yang langsung disambut dengan remasan dari dinding-dinding _hole _Hyukjae. Gerakan menyempit dan remasan pada _hole _Hyukjae reflek terjadi karena Hyukjae merasakan mulai ada rasa nyeri pada _hole_-nya

Donghae yang melihat pergerakan tidak nyaman dari Hyukjae memutuskan untuk segera menemukan prostat sang _isteri_, kedua jarinya ia gerakan mencari titik sensitive itu. "Eungh..aahh disannaah H-haee.. aakkhh" Hyukjae melenguh saat nyeri dibagian bawahnya kini bergantikan dengan rasa nikmat. Hal itu membuat dirinya ingin segera mengeluarkan cairannya, naas, karena silicon yang berbentuk lingkaran masih menyumbat jalur ejakulasinya

Beberapa kali Donghae menyentuh prostat Hyukjae, namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar desahan kenikmatan Hyukjae kembali bercampur dengan erangan kesakitan. "Ughh.. _appoyo.. _akkhh.." Hyukjae meringis saat juniornya seperti ingin meledak karena tak kuasa menahan cairan kental didalamnya, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan

"Sabar _caghiya~_, _milik_ku saja belum masuk" tangan besar Donghae yang lain mengurut kejantanan Hyukjae, yang sukses membuat sang 'korban' mengerang frustasi. Jleb! "Akkh..! Haah.. ughh.." Hyukjae mengerang kencang saat merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Donghae mengganti kedua jarinya dengan miliknya yang tentu saja lebih besar itu. Dan disaat yang bersamaan tangannya melepaskan _cock ring _yang tadi sempat melingkar di kejantanan sang _isteri_, dengan begitu Hyukjae dapat mencapai puncaknya untuk yang pertama kalinya

Tak ada niatan bagi Donghae untuk bergerak lebih lanjut, dirinya kini hanya terfokus untuk meresapi nikmatnya pijatan-pijatan dinding _hole isteri_nya pasca ejakulasi. Hyukjae memejamkan kelopak matanya, merasa lega karena telah mencapai ejakulasinya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan _namja _tampan yang ada diatasnya menatapnya makin lapar. Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan dibawahnya lah yang membuat birahi Donghae makin memuncak. Dua belah bibir yang sedikit bengkak dan agak terbuka berwarna merah pekat, mata yang terpejam, dan tak lupa dada Hyukjae yang bergerak naik turun karena tengah mengatur nafas yang mengundang minta dilahap

Dirasa _isteri_nya telah siap dijamah lebih dalam, Donghae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan agar Hyukjae bisa terbiasa dan dapat mengikuti permainannya. "Leebbiih.. eumphh.. dallhaam.. _yeobooh.._" suara decitan kasur yang makin terdengar jelas akibat gerakan Donghae yang kian brutal menandakan permintaan sang _isteri _terpenuhi

.

"_Yeoboo.._ eunghh akuuh.. aakkhh.!_" _Lenguhan keras Hyukjae tadi menandakan ia sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang entah sudah yang keberapa, dan setelah itu disusul dengan suara _bass _Donghae yang pertanda ia juga mencapai sensasi kenikmatannya yang luar biasa

Tubuh keduanya kini terkulai lemas dengan posisi saling menindih, dengan _namja _manis yang ada dibawahnya dalam posisi tengkurap karena saking lelahnya ia. Dengan ini, bisa dijelaskan kalau mereka habis melakukan _having sex _dengan ala _doggy style _

Donghae membalikan tubuh _isteri_nya tanpa mencabut benda sakral miliknya dari dala _hole _hangat milik sang _isteri_ dengan tenaga yang tersisa. _Namja _tampan itu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah kening sang _isteri_, mengecupnya cukup lama, dan setelahnya menjauhkan bibirnya dari sana. Sedangkan _namja _manis yang tadi mendapatkan kecupan didahinya menggerakan kelopak matanya keatas yang sedari tadi terkatup agar bisa menatap suami tampannya

"Obat dan 'terapi tambahannya' berhasil, kulihat bercak-bercak merahnya mulai menghilang" ujar Donghae dengan senyuman jahil diwajah tampannya. Hyukjae yang mendengar itu tersenyum, telapak tangannya tergerak mengusap _abs _sempurna ditubuh suamin tampannya dengan gerakan yang terlihat seduktif itu. "_Nde, gomapta~ _dokter mesum.." Hyukjae mengatur suaranya sedemikian rupa yang terdengar sangat _sexy_

Kedua lengan Donghae menarik Hyukjae kedalam dekapan hangatnya, dengan mengubah posisinya sebelumnya. "Walaupun mesum-mesum begini kau tak akan bisa menolakku _caghi~_" setelah ucapan Donghae itu, yang terlihat hanya dua insan yang tengah membagi kehangatan masing-masing, hingga tak sadar mereka pun terlelap

.

_Sementara itu_

.

Saling menatap satu sama lain, bertukar pikiran dengan telepati yang mereka miliki. Namun sayang, mereka tidak menemukan jawabannya. Sang bungsu, atau Kwangmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu beberapa kali. Indera pendengarannya masih asing dengan suara kegaduhan dari kamar orangtauanya, tapi sedetik kemudian keduanya menepis persepsi itu

"_H-hyung, _su-suara apa itu tadi?" dengan lugunya Kwangmin menanyakan hal itu kepada sang _hyung _yang tentu saja Youngmin juga tidak mengetahui jawabannya dan menjawab pertanyaan sang adik dengan gelengan antusias. "_Mollayo, hyung _pun tidak tau" Youngmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi sekilas, kemudian kembali beralih menatap saudara identiknya

"Apa mungkin TV ini sudah rusak ya?" Youngmin berjalan mendekati TV, memukul-mukulnya kecil, memastikan apa benar benda canggih dihadapannya ini sudah rusak dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang sangat asing bagi mereka dan yang sangat ekstrim untuk bocah seumuran mereka dengarkan

Dan dimulailah kesibukan si kembar Lee mencari tau dari mana asal suara asing itu. Mengintrogasi benda-benda yang dapat menghasilkan suara. Jadi, kita biarkan saja kedua bocah ini sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran cerdas, maupun pemikiran mereka yang tidak masuk akal dan terkesan lucu

.

**FIN**

.

**[ F**reak** I**nE**n**ding **]**

.

.

More hallo reader..

Menebus dosa Zai yang membuat chapter sebelumnya terlalu singkat, ini sengaja Zai buat agak panjang. Bahkan mencapai angka 2500+ kata. Mengerikan~ _it's too much _

Tapi Zai harus minta maaf lagi karena bagian NC yang tidak memuaskan, karena kalau dipikir-pikir Zai ini tergolong masih dibawah umur. _Omo!_ O.o

Ya begitulah..

Maaf juga karena makin lama ceritanya makin ngaco, huhuhu~. Untung saja saya memutuskan untuk membuat _short story, _jadi reader tak perlu pusing-pusing mencerna alur cerita ngawur saya

_Thanks a lot for reader _yang sudah mau me-review dan yang tidak

_Thanks a lot for reader _yang sudah memfavoritkan Fict tak layak saya ini

_And thanks a lot to read this story _

_Gomapta~ _


End file.
